culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock 'n' Roll with Me
| Producer = Tony Visconti | Last single = "Knock on Wood" (1974 - UK) | This single = "Rock 'n' Roll with Me" (1974 - US) | Next single = "Young Americans" (1975) | | Misc = }} "Rock 'n' Roll With Me" is a song written by David Bowie and Warren Peace and recorded in January 1974 that first appeared on Bowie's Diamond Dogs album, supposedly to address the artist's complex relation with his fans.Robert Hilburn (1971). "Bowie Finds His Voice", Melody Maker. A version recorded during the Diamond Dogs tour in July 1974 was released on the album David Live. While the song "Knock on Wood" from David Live was issued as a single in the UK, "Rock 'n' Roll With Me" was chosen for release as the US single (RCA PB 10105) in September 1974, in response to Donovan's recent cover version.Nicholas Pegg (2000). The Complete David Bowie: pp.175-175 The B-side in each case was another live recording from the Diamond Dogs tour, "Panic in Detroit", originally from Aladdin Sane (1973). An edited version was issued on a US promotional single (RCA JB 10105) that same month. Like "Rebel Rebel", the lead single from Diamond Dogs, "Rock 'n' Roll With Me" was conceived as part of a never-produced Ziggy Stardust musical in 1973.David Buckley (1999) Strange Fascination - David Bowie: The Definitive Story: p.140 It has been described as "one of Bowie's least self-conscious love songs" and a foretaste of the R&B balladry on Young Americans (1975).Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Bowie: An Illustrated Record: p.62 On 27 July 2016, a remastered version of the 1974 promo single edit was posted online to promote the upcoming compilation Who Can I Be Now? (1974–1976). Subsequently, this version was included on Re:Call 2, part of the compilation. Writing The song was composed at Bowie's house located on Oakley Street, London, after Warren Peace (Geoff MacCormack) started playing chords on his piano. Bowie and Peace were inspired by Fats Domino and Little Richard, two rhythm and blues musicians they were listening to in their childhood.John Robinson (2014). "The Story of Diamond Dogs: Ziggy's last stand and the Dame's crazy year of 1974", Uncut. Track listing # "Rock 'n' Roll With Me" (lyrics by David Bowie; music by Bowie, Warren Peace) – 4:15 # "Panic in Detroit" (Bowie) – 5:41 Production credits * Producers: ** Tony Visconti * Musicians (album version): ** David Bowie: vocals, guitar ** Earl Slick: acoustic guitar ** Herbie Flowers: bass ** Mike Garson: organ ** Aynsley Dunbar: drums ** Warren Peace: backing vocals, piano Live versions * The same version released on single and David Live also appeared on the Dutch release Rock Concert. Another live recording from the 1974 tour was released on the semi-legal album A Portrait in Flesh. Cover versions * Donovan – Released only as a single a-side (b/w "Divine Daze of Deathless Delight", September 1974, Epic EPC 2661). This was also issued on the BOOTLEG album Old Fashioned Picture Book (see online .... Donovan Bootlegs and Rarities), and on the compilation album Oh! You Pretty Things, which is composed of early cover versions of Bowie's work. * Scream - Hero: The Main Man Records Tribute to David Bowie (2007) * Kenny Miller – Single (1975) * The Killers occasionally played a snippet with their song "My List" sometimes during their warm-up tour in 2006. * Max Lorentz - Kiss You in the Rain - Max Lorentz sings David Bowie(2011) * Enrique Seknadje, in "Diamond Dogs Revisited" (2014) : On Sound Cloud References External links Category:1974 singles Category:David Bowie songs Category:Donovan songs Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie Category:1974 songs Category:RCA Records singles